


Level 2. Миди G - PG-13 - "Принцесса-свинка"

by fandom_Shinsengumi_2018



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shinsengumi_2018
Summary: У лидера клана Сацума проблемы: у него забрали любовницу. У Химуры Кэнсина проблемы: ему надо эту любовницу вернуть. У монахов храма Ниси Хонгандзи проблемы: к ним поселили Синсэнгуми со свинарником и крайне нежелательной гостьей. А многочисленные проблемы Хидзикаты Тосидзо просто не поддаются описанию - хотя из-за этих проблем голова почему-то болит не у него, а у Ямадзаки.Говорят, если много проблем собрать вместе - они могут взаимно решиться. Но так ли это?





	Level 2. Миди G - PG-13 - "Принцесса-свинка"

**Название:** Принцесса-свинка  
**Автор:** [L]fandom Shinsengumi 2018[/L]  
**Бета:** [L]fandom Shinsengumi 2018[/L]  
**Канон:** Peacemaker Kurogane x Rurouni Kenshin  
**Размер:** миди, ~8000 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хидзиката Тосидзо\ОЖП, Хидзиката Тосидзо/Ямадзаки Сусуму, Окита Содзи, Итимура Тэцуноскэ, Химура Кэнсин (Баттосай), Кацура Когоро, Сайго Такамори (Китиноскэ)  
**Категория:** джен, гет, преслэш (ust, slow-build)  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф, романс, экшн  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** У лидера клана Сацума проблемы: у него забрали любовницу. У Химуры Кэнсина проблемы: ему надо эту любовницу вернуть. У монахов храма Ниси Хонгандзи проблемы: к ним поселили Синсэнгуми со свинарником и крайне нежелательной гостьей. А многочисленные проблемы Хидзикаты Тосидзо просто не поддаются описанию - хотя из-за этих проблем голова почему-то болит не у него, а у Ямадзаки.  
Говорят, если много проблем собрать вместе - они могут взаимно решиться. Но так ли это?  
**Примечание:** на заявку "Шинсенгуми + Кенсин. Таймлайн на ваше усмотрение. Только, пожалуйста, без тлена и безысходности, можно юмор, пусть будет хэппи-энд". Бута-химэ - исторический персонаж, но все домыслы на её счёт остаются на совести автора  
**Предупреждение:** кросспол, бодишейминг и злонамеренное ушибание ведром  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Shinsengumi 2018 - "Принцесса-свинка"

Придерживая поля шляпы так, чтобы лицо всё время оставалось в тени, Химура Кэнсин, известный также под кличкой Баттосай, пробирался узкими киотскими улочками к неприметной гостинице, одной из множества, окружающих мост Сандзё-Охаси. Полученное от связного сообщение говорило о том, что задание предстоит срочное и важное, но никаких подробностей к посланию не прилагалось, и Химура спешил на явку за дальнейшими указаниями.

В ответ на условный стук дверь открыла сама хозяйка гостиницы, давняя и надёжная сторонница Патриотов. Оставив шляпу и обувь в прихожей, Химура прошёл в жилую комнату и вежливо поклонился человеку, сидящему у жаровни с чайником.

— Вызвали, Кацура-сан?

Тот хмуро кивнул и жестом велел гостю садиться. Нацедил в чашку горячего чая, двинул её по циновке к Химуре и только после этого заговорил:

— Есть дело. Крайне важное... и деликатное.

Кэнсин насторожился. В прошлый раз слово "деликатное" применительно к заданию означало, что убить требовалось высокопоставленного чиновника с охраной в тридцать человек, причём среди бела дня и при большом стечении народа — для пущей шумихи. Но, во-первых, после того случая Синсэнгуми месяц шерстили город вдоль и поперёк, и облавы так участились, что люди Кацуры сидели как мыши под веником и на будущее зареклись устраивать столь громкие акты устрашения. А, во-вторых, Химура уже больше полугода не занимался убийствами, перейдя из хитокири в телохранители. Нет, убивать ему всё ещё приходилось, но только ради защиты товарищей-Патриотов. Чёрные конверты с именами жертв теперь получал другой исполнитель.

— Какого рода... дело? — осторожно спросил Кэнсин.

Кацура вздохнул и поворошил щипцами угли в жаровне. В эту тихую осеннюю пору в Киото было довольно тепло, но вечера уже становились зябкими.

— Тебе ведь известно, зачем мы здесь.

Кэнсин кивнул. Они предпочитали не говорить об этом вслух, потому что и в надёжных местах у стен могут быть уши. А даже стенам не следовало знать, что Кацура Когоро, лидер мятежников из Тёсю и самый разыскиваемый человек Японии, находится в столице, под носом у всех ищеек сёгуната, ежеминутно рискуя быть схваченным. И всё ради тайных переговоров с Сайго Китиноскэ, а в его лице — с могущественным кланом Сацума, до сей поры державшим руку сёгуна.

Союз с сацумцами, за который горячо выступал Сакамото Рёма, мог спасти Тёсю от верной гибели. Над головой мятежного клана висел занесённый меч, и карательный поход был только вопросом времени — но с помощью Сацумы они могли бы закупить оружие у европейских торговцев и дать отпор правительственной армии. Химура знал, что Кацура готов отдать правую руку, лишь бы переговоры прошли успешно.

— Шпионы бакуфу что-то подозревают. — Кацура отложил щипцы и протянул руки над жаровней. — Обвинить Сайго они не могут, но оказывают давление. Как оказалось, у него есть любовница в Симабаре — весьма известная в своём роде особа. Несколько дней назад её забрали из весёлого дома и отдали под надзор клана Айдзу. Пока что её держат под домашним арестом, со всем почтением, но она по сути заложница. Сайго очень привязан к этой женщине и не сделает ни одного предосудительного движения. Пока она в руках Айдзу, о переговорах не может быть и речи. Понимаешь?

— Да, Кацура-сан.

— Вот твоё важное и деликатное дело. Тебе надо освободить эту женщину и доставить её в безопасное место. Помимо всего прочего, её спасение станет для нас прекрасным козырем в переговорах. У Тёсю уязвимое положение, мы вынуждены выступать в роли просителей. Но если Сайго будет нашим должником...

— Я понял, Кацура-сан. — Химура отхлебнул остывающий чай и выпрямился. — Я готов. Где её держат?

— А это, — вздохнул Кацура, — и есть самое сложное в твоём задании.

 

***

— Я так больше не могу, — мрачно сообщил Хидзиката.

Выражение его лица и угрюмый блеск глаз могли бы обратить в бегство любого врага, но, увы, весь устрашающий эффект пропадал зря, потому что грозный "демонический замком" зарылся упомянутым лицом в тюфяк и не поднимал головы.

— Хидзиката-сан, вы не должны так говорить, — хихикнул сверху Окита. Длинная прядь волос, качнувшись, пощекотала Хидзикате ухо. — Что станет с вашей репутацией, если люди узнают, что вы теперь бегаете от женщин, а не за ними?

— Это не женщина, — буркнул Хидзиката, отворачивая голову вбок. — Это моё наказание! Ох... — Тут он вынужденно прервался, потому что пальцы Окиты принялись гулять по его плечам, разминая закаменевшие мышцы, — а хватка у этих тонких пальчиков была такая, что впору гвозди из досок вытаскивать. Без клещей.

— Вы опять перетренировались, — с укором заметил Содзи. — Если целый день торчать в додзё, то наутро руки не сможете поднять. Зачем же так?

— Затем, что хотя бы в додзё она за мной не таскается, — выдохнул Хидзиката, едва сдерживая стон, — Окита за разговором не забывал о деле и когтил его плечи без всякой пощады. — Ей там... ох... слишком темно и шумно.

— Но вы же не можете там поселиться, — рассудительно проговорил Окита, прицельно втыкая острый локоть между шеей и лопаткой замкома. — Может быть, стоит просто сказать ей, что она не в вашем вкусе?

— Пять раз, — глухо промычал Хидзиката сквозь тюфяк. — Пять раз говорил.

— А она? Хотя постойте, сейчас угадаю! — По голосу было слышно, что Окита насилу сдерживает смех. — "Вы так суровы, Хидзиката-сан, так преданы долгу. Едва ощутив дыхание истинно глубокого чувства, вы беспощадно изгоняете его из своей души. О, я знаю, вы избегаете меня лишь потому, что боитесь дать волю этому чувству, назвать его по имени..."

— Умолкни! — Хидзиката стукнул его по колену, но Окита только хрюкнул от смеха.

— Лежите спокойно, а то завтра опять будете скрипеть, как старый дед, — предупредил он, сильнее наваливаясь на плечи Хидзикаты. Замком уступил и со вздохом уронил голову на тюфяк.

— Вот на кой я ей сдался? — пожаловался он. — Столько симпатичных парней кругом — выбирай не хочу! Вот хотя бы... Харада?

— Слишком дикий. И небритый.

— Подумаешь! Тогда Ямадзаки.

— Так он ей на глаза не показывается, — фыркнул Содзи. — Умеет сливаться с местностью, ничего не скажешь.

— Прибью конспиратора. Тогда... ты!

— Я? — тон Окиты странно изменился, налился шутливой обидой — а может, и не шутливой. — Хидзиката-сан, вы что, хотите отдать меня ей?

— Нет, это я так... просто... — стушевался Хидзиката. — О, знаю! Советник Ито!

— А он и так по ней сохнет.

— Что? — Замком аж привстал. — Правда, что ли?

— Правда-правда. Уже два раза письма ей в комнату подбрасывал. Но ей, похоже, нравятся... неприступные мужчины, — последние слова Содзи произнёс с грудным придыханием, в совершенстве передразнив выговор киотских тайю.

— Убью, — с тоской сказал Хидзиката. Кого именно, он не стал уточнять.

— Смиритесь, Хидзиката-сан, — Окита с силой прошёлся пальцами вдоль его позвоночника, вырвав ещё один судорожный вздох. — Из всех наших ребят вы самый красивый, и этого не изменить. Вам стоило бы подумать о том, как выглядеть похуже.

Хидзиката перевёл дыхание.

— Позавчера, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — я пошёл в патруль с десяткой Нагакуры. Всю ночь рыскали по злачным местам, перевернули все притоны, насилу отыскали кучку бандюков, которые не сбежали, а полезли в драку. Ну, ладно, чем богаты, тем и рады. На рассвете возвращаемся — по колено в грязи, по уши в крови, монах навстречу попался — с перепугу чуть ноги не протянул, решил, что черти из ада вылезли. И она тут как тут... Я думал, в обморок упадёт, а она только что не облизывалась. "О-о, Хидзиката-сан, да вы настоящий демон! Знаете, самураи из Сацумы называют себя свирепыми, но они просто дети по сравнению с вами! Вот что значит мужчина!" — и тому подобная чушь... Ну что ты опять ржёшь?

— Про... стите... — икнул Окита. От смеха он свалился со спины замкома и лежал теперь на циновке, держась за живот. — Может, вам... ей... парочку... голов принести?

— А вдруг ей понравится? — угрюмо проворчал Хидзиката. — Кстати, выгляни-ка наружу.

Содзи на четвереньках перебежал через комнату и припал одним глазом к дырочке, проткнутой в наружных сёдзи.

— Прогуливается у колодца, — сообщил он. — И как ей не холодно в таком тонком шёлке?

— Чтоб ей простудиться, — злобно буркнул Хидзиката.

— Э, так нельзя! Мацудайра-сама велел нам заботиться о госпоже. Пока Сайго ведёт себя хорошо, она — наша почётная гостья, помните?

— В гробу я видел такой почёт! Докатился, называется, по собственному штабу передвигаюсь, как по вражеской территории. Скоро из комнаты выходить перестану.

— Я бы на вашем месте этого не делал. Потому что если вы долго не будете выходить, — Окита опять захихикал, — она ведь может и войти...

У Хидзикаты вырвался душераздирающий стон.

Он не уставал проклинать день, когда сию выдающуюся во всех отношениях особу передали на попечение Синсэнгуми. Её настоящее имя так и осталось тайной; в Симабаре, да и во всей столице, её знали как Бута-химэ — "принцессу-свинку", и своё прозвище она оправдывала в полной мере — на все тридцать с лишним канов живого веса.

Злые языки болтали, будто Сайго выбрал себе зазнобу, руководствуясь лишь одним соображением — это оказалась единственная из киотских прелестниц, которой не грозила участь быть раздавленной дородным кавалером. Но, скорее всего, Сайго был просто неравнодушен к рослым и полнотелым дамам. По крайней мере, его стойкая привязанность к Бута-химэ не вызывала сомнений — и пока эта женщина находилась под охраной, можно было рассчитывать на то, что клан Сацума не предпримет никаких действий против сёгуната.

К сожалению, Бута-химэ явно не собиралась хранить верность своему покровителю. Уже на второй день, освоившись на новом месте, она непринуждённо прогуливалась по храмовому двору, распугивая монахов пышными нарядами и с интересом наблюдая за тренировками бойцов на свежем воздухе. Очень скоро её томный взгляд стал подолгу задерживаться на ладной фигуре замкома, минуя всех прочих мужчин.

На третий день Хидзиката начал сталкиваться с этой женщиной повсюду, куда бы ни направлялся. Столкновения были мягкими, ввиду обильных достоинств Бута-химэ, но слишком уж частыми. А не сталкиваться с ней было невозможно, потому что она вовсю пользовалась данной ей свободой передвижения, встречая замкома в самых неожиданных местах.

На четвёртый день Хидзиката начал всерьёз сомневаться, кто у кого находится под арестом. Но Кондо, которому он изложил суть проблемы, только развёл руками.

— Что я могу поделать, Тоси? Мы не можем уклониться от выполнения приказа князя. Считай это... рабочей необходимостью.

С этим трудно было не согласиться. Бута-химэ была воистину необходима — ни справа, ни слева. Особенно когда подкарауливала жертву в коридоре штабного здания, выныривая из боковой двери, будто кит из-под воды: "Хидзиката-ха-ан, вы опять куда-то спешите?.." Злостно нарушая первый пункт Устава, замком спасался бегством от превосходящих сил противника и уже начинал с тоской подумывать о нарушении второго пункта. Не то чтобы всерьёз, но всё же...

— ...Я знаю, что делать, — сказал вдруг Содзи. — Надо внушить ей, что вы влюблены в кого-то ещё. Мол, у вас уже есть предмет страсти, поэтому остальным ничего не светит.

— Не поможет. Она же сама из Симабары, наверняка знает, сколько у меня там девушек, а всё равно не отстаёт.

— Много девушек — всё равно что ни одной, — неожиданно умудрённым тоном возразил Окита. — А нужна одна, но такая, чтобы ваша безумная любовь не вызывала сомнений. И чтобы это всё происходило на глазах у вашей воздыхательницы.

Хидзиката перекатился на бок и смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь, скажи, пожалуйста?

— В книжках читал, — Содзи невинно хлопнул ресницами.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Хидзиката. — И как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать? Допустим, я найду девушку, готовую изобразить со мной безумную любовь — а дальше-то что? Нашу "почётную гостью" не велено выпускать за ограду, а монахи не дадут привести сюда ещё одну куртизанку. Они и с этой-то упирались, как могли, пока князь лично не приказал. А если я вторую сюда притащу — они, пожалуй, пойдут нагинаты из огорода выкапывать.

— Ну-у... — протянул Содзи. — Тогда можно сделать вид, что вы вообще не женщинами интересуетесь. Тут даже монахи возражать не станут.

— Не женщинами, значит? — прищурился Хидзиката. — И кого же ты предлагаешь на роль так называемого "предмета страсти"? Тодо? Или, не приведи боги, Итимуру? Или...

Он умолк и цепко, пристально оглядел сидящего Окиту с головы до пят. Тот скромно опустил глаза, сложил руки на коленях и потупился.

— Не выйдет, — подытожил Хидзиката. — Стоит нам хотя бы в шутку изобразить бурный роман, и Кондо-сан меня сам убьёт. За растление малолетних.

— Мне уже двадцать! — слегка возмутился Окита.

— Для сэнсэя ты всегда будешь ребёнком, даже когда обзаведёшься собственными детьми. Нет, забудь. Ещё не хватало нам с Кондо рассориться.

— Тогда не знаю, — надулся Окита. — Ничего больше не могу придумать. Сами думайте. — И, отвернувшись, взялся за створку сёдзи.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Хидзиката. При взгляде на спину Окиты, на его длинные тёмные волосы, распущенные поверх белой юкаты, некая мысль зародилась у него в голове — смутная, но быстро приобретающая вполне определённые очертания. — Содзи, ты молодец. Ты всё правильно придумал. Я знаю, где мы возьмём девушку.

— Где? — Окита обернулся, расцветая на глазах. Хидзиката усмехнулся.

— Позови мне Ямадзаки. Только проведи его через боковой вход, чтобы во дворе не мелькал.

 

***

— Вопиющее, неслыханное кощунство. — Монах сокрушённо покачал головой. — Мы уже претерпели много страданий, поневоле деля кров с этими разбойниками, но на сей раз они перешли все границы.

Кэнсин не понял, что привело святого отца в такое расстройство, но на всякий случай сочувственно покивал.

— Мало того, что они поселились в нашем храме, обманом вырвав у нас обещание предоставить им жильё, — продолжал монах, распаляясь с каждой жалобой, — мало того, что они построили на священной земле свой ужасный свинарник и что ни день, убивают и пожирают живых существ, попирая законы Будды! Теперь они ещё и привели в нашу обитель женщину! Блудницу! Она гуляет рядом с кельями в своих бесстыдных нарядах, а наши братья, коим запретно даже взирать на женщин, вынуждены осквернять помыслы её греховным обликом. Разве это не ужасно?

К своему стыду, Кэнсин не почувствовал особого ужаса. Почему общество куртизанки пугало святых отцов больше, чем общество трёх сотен Волков, не раз обагрявших руки кровью, — этого он не мог постичь. Но, в конце концов, он был убийцей, а не монахом, и не мог судить о том, что угодно Будде, а что нет.

Важным было лишь то, что братия храма Ниси Хонгандзи имела давние связи с лоялистами. После того, как в храме поселились Синсэнгуми, связи эти вынужденно прервались, однако монахи всё ещё сочувствовали Тёсю, хотя и не решались поддерживать мятежников открыто. Но теперь, видимо, их терпение подошло к концу, раз они осмелились выйти на контакт с Кацурой и даже предложить ему помощь в удалении особы, возмутившей их покой, из пределов храма. И эта помощь оказалась как нельзя более кстати — иначе у Химуры не было бы никаких шансов освободить пленницу, которую держат под охраной Синсэнгуми в полном составе.

— Молодой человек, — монах молитвенно сложил ладони, — если вы избавите нас от сего сосуда греха, вы несомненно совершите доброе дело, которое зачтётся вам в будущем рождении. А мы, по мере своих слабых сил, поспособствуем этому. В лавке напротив восточного зала, где торгуют изваяниями Будды, вас ждёт облачение бродячего монаха. Покажите хозяину вот эти чётки, и он выдаст вам всё необходимое. Сегодня после заката мы оставим открытой калитку возле северных ворот, а на окне кельи, где проживает... эта женщина, будет висеть колокольчик с привязанной к язычку сутрой.

— Покорнейше благодарю, — поклонился Кэнсин. — Ваша помощь неоценима.

— Но только надобно вас предупредить... — замялся монах. — Видите ли, если вы кого-нибудь убьёте у нас в храме, то получится, что мы своей помощью посодействовали совершению греха, а этого никак нельзя допустить. Поэтому я вынужден просить вас поклясться, что вы никого не убьёте и не прольёте крови на нашей земле, когда будете... э... забирать эту особу.

Кэнсин ошеломлённо взглянул на него.

— Но, святой отец, ведь я не смогу увести госпожу, не разобравшись с её охраной! Мне придётся...

— Об этом не может быть и речи! — Монах решительно замотал головой. — Вам придётся как-нибудь устранить их, не убивая, — иначе мы не договоримся.

— Но ведь!..

— Никаких "но", молодой человек! Ни одной капли крови на земле храма — или справляйтесь без нас.

Кэнсин сник. Он не то чтобы горел жаждой убийства, совсем даже наоборот — но запрет на пролитие крови серьёзно осложнял ему задачу. Но выхода не было: без содействия монахов его план и вовсе становился невыполнимым.

— Хорошо, — устало сказал он. — Я даю слово, святой отец. Я никого не убью и не пролью крови. Разве только если это будет моя кровь.

Монах потупился. Видимо, тоже сообразил, что Волки никаких клятв не приносили и в случае неудачи прирежут забравшегося в штаб чужака за милую душу. Вот интересно, для монахов это будет считаться содействием греху?

— Будда убережёт вас, — пробормотал наконец монах. Но прозвучало это как-то не слишком убедительно.

 

***

— Готов? — тихо спросил Хидзиката.

Ямадзаки Сусуму молча кивнул.

Хидзиката мог лишь поаплодировать его выучке. Конечно, синоби на то и синоби, чтобы, не моргнув глазом, беспрекословно выполнять любой, даже самый странный приказ. Но Ямадзаки был ещё молод, опыта ему недоставало, и поэтому, пока Хидзиката объяснял ему, в чём состоит его задание, глаза юного лазутчика медленно, но верно лезли на лоб. К его чести, этим всё и ограничилось — ни вопросов, ни тем паче возражений не последовало, и первую часть задания он выполнил безупречно.

— Внимание! — предупредил их Содзи, занявший наблюдательный пункт на крыше. Хидзиката взял Ямадзаки за локоть и притянул к себе.

— Расслабься, — шёпотом велел он, обнимая жёсткие неподатливые плечи. — Где твой артистизм, Ямадзаки-кун? В "Масуя" ты работал лучше.

Ямадзаки ничего не ответил, но напрягся ещё больше, прямо одревенел. Хидзиката прикусил язык. Не надо было про "Масуя", с раскаянием подумал он. Скверно обернулась та история с шайкой ронинов и их агентом, выдающим себя за хозяина лавки... скверно и для отряда, и особенно для Ямадзаки, не стоило про это сейчас вспоминать...

— Идёт, уже идёт! — Окита от волнения ёрзал на крыше с риском для черепицы и собственных штанов. Времени исправлять положение уже не было; Хидзиката мысленно попросил у Сусуму прощения, чуть надавил ему ладонью на спину, заставляя откинуть голову, и прильнул губами к его губам.

Одним глазом оценил диспозицию. Не прерывая поцелуя, развернул Ямадзаки и развернулся сам — иначе попытки наблюдать из этого положения одновременно за Окитой и за входом во дворик могли бы стоить ему жестокого косоглазия. Прикинул картину, которую они теперь являли собой, и добавил красок, переместив свободную руку с плеча Ямадзаки на область чуть пониже пышного банта оби. Синоби стоически перенёс и это тоже, но Хидзиката чувствовал под ладонью каменные, напряжённые до звона мышцы. Какая тут, к демонам, "безумная любовь", расстроился он. Выгляжу как насильник, зажавший в углу беспомощную жертву. Хуже Сэридзавы.

Он не ожидал, что Ямадзаки так заклинит от пары прикосновений. Работая под личиной О-Сэн, лазутчик вёл себя куда более естественно, хихикал, жеманился, не чурался игривых объятий и прочих вольностей — словом, действовал как настоящий мастер шпионажа. И что на него вдруг нашло — здесь, в безопасной и дружеской обстановке, где можно было не опасаться ножа в бок или удавки на горло? То ли сестру вспомнил, то ли...

Губы у него, впрочем, были тёплые. И... хм... нежные. Привкус помады, горьковатый аромат хризантем, модный в этом сезоне... пожалуй, попытайся Хидзиката представить на месте Сусуму какую-нибудь из своих подружек, ему бы не пришлось сильно напрягать воображение. Из интереса он скользнул языком глубже, раздвигая эти мягкие губы — и тут, хвала богам, Ямадзаки наконец-то взял себя в руки и включился в игру. Расслабился, прильнул к замкому самым естественным и раскованным образом, обнимая его за шею. Чуть откинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуй, и даже — вот актёр! — задышал взволнованно и быстро.

Окита на крыше вытаращил глаза и жестами показал, что всё выглядит как надо. Хидзиката усмехнулся про себя и наклонил Сусуму ещё немного назад. Для гибкого, как кошка, лазутчика, удержаться в такой позе не составляло труда, а замкому хотелось во всех подробностях разглядеть лицо единственной зрительницы, для которой был подготовлен этот спектакль.

Зрительница как раз выходила из-за длинного крыла молельного зала, загораживающего вход в их укромный внутренний дворик.

Сегодня Бута-химэ нарядилась с особым шиком. В ослепительном бело-зелёном кимоно, изукрашенном цаплями и соснами, в длиннейшей накидке из золотистого атласа с узором из горных роз, с широченным оби, завязанным модным узлом на необъятной талии, она прямо-таки подавляла своим величием. На высоких гэта она двигалась медленно и неумолимо, как входящий в гавань пароход; гребное колесо ей заменял веер исполинских размеров, хлопающий по ладони с гневным нетерпением.

При виде слившейся в поцелуе пары этот веер выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, а лицо госпожи под тщательно наложенными белилами стало подобно перевёрнутому иероглифу "хин" — с широко распахнутыми глазами и округлившимся в безмолвном возмущении ротиком.

Картина и впрямь должна была рисоваться весьма пикантная. С нарядом Ямадзаки постарался на совесть: яркое, девичьего фасона розовое кимоно с изящно повязанным оби и подложенными в нужных местах ватными подушечками превратило стройную юношескую фигуру в соблазнительную женскую. Парик с высокой причёской подчёркивал белизну кожи и трогательную хрупкость шеи, выступающей из низко опущенного воротника. Пудра, краска и помада совершенно преобразили лицо, и теперь не каждый знакомый узнал бы хмурого немногословного парня в этой черноглазой красотке, которую замком целовал и тискал самым непристойным образом.

Притворяясь, что не заметил лишних глаз, Хидзиката провёл рукой по пояснице Ямадзаки. Лазутчик мгновенно подыграл, выгнулся и издал горловой стон, такой убедительный, что обзавидовались бы все обитательницы весёлых домов столицы. Окита на крыше побагровел и зажал себе рот обеими руками, душа истерический хохот.

— Хидзиката-хан!!! — от вопля Бута-химэ затряслась, кажется, не только молельня, но и главный зал с колоннами из тысячелетних криптомерий. — Что вы делаете?

Хидзиката вскинул голову и даже отшатнулся, всем видом изображая смятение, словно его и впрямь застигли врасплох посреди любовной игры. Однако Ямадзаки не выпустил — наоборот, теснее прижал к себе, насупился и выпятил челюсть.

— Это не ваше дело, госпожа, — угрюмо проговорил он, сверля Бута-химэ тяжёлым взглядом. — Придержите язык и ступайте себе, куда шли.

— Вы! — в голосе куртизанки задрожали слёзы. — Вы жестокий человек! Как вы могли привести сюда женщину? Предать мои чувства?

— Ступайте, госпожа! — прорычал Хидзиката, внутренне ликуя. Молодец, Содзи, всё верно рассчитал! Такого оскорбления Бута-химэ не снесёт. Ямадзаки благоразумно помалкивал, но его вид — опущенные ресницы, стыдливый румянец, припухшие от поцелуев губы — должен был подлить масла в огонь её праведного гнева...

— Э-э... — прозвучал откуда-то сверху растерянный голос. — Сусуму?

У Хидзикаты упало сердце. Он обернулся, надеясь, что ему померещилось, — но нет: с крыши напротив той, на которой прятался Окита, свешивалась растрёпанная рыжая голова. Лёжа животом на черепице, Итимура Тэцуноскэ смотрел на сцену во дворике, и глаза у него были круглые, как два блюдца.

Убить паршивца взглядом не получилось, как Хидзиката ни старался.

— Сусуму, — жалобно протянул Тэцу, разглядывая переодетого синоби. — Ты чего это вырядился?

Бута-химэ подозрительно уставилась на него... потом на обнявшуюся пару... потом опять на мальчишку... Окита на противоположной крыше за её спиной отчаянно замахал руками, показывая Тэцу, что надо заткнуться и исчезнуть. Итимура заморгал; кажется, до него что-то дошло.

— Извините, — сдавленно пискнул он. — Я не знал, что у вас тут... э-э.. тренировка. Я уже ухожу, вот.

И полез по крыше на обратную строну. Полез почему-то спиной вперёд и не отрывая глаз от Хидзикаты и Ямадзаки...

Непрочно уложенная плитка черепицы сорвалась из-под его ноги совершенно беззвучно. А вот сам Тэцу, ощутив, что теряет опору, завопил не хуже кота по весне — и поехал вниз, бестолково размахивая руками в попытке замедлить падение.

Ямадзаки сорвался с места, одним неуловимым движением выскользнув из рук замкома. Без разбега вскочил на замшелую крышу каменного фонаря-ямадоро и прыгнул — ровно в ту секунду, как орущий Тэцу перевалился через край крыши.

Остальное случилось слишком быстро: Хидзиката успел только дёрнуться — а синоби уже катился по мощёному двору, крепко прижимая к себе Тэцу, гася перекатом силу удара о землю.

К тому моменту, как Хидзиката подбежал к ним, оба уже сидели. Тэцу хватал воздух ртом, словно пойманная рыба, его одежда на спине и на заду висела лохмотьями, да и без царапин, похоже, не обошлось — но он явно ничего не сломал и даже не слишком ушибся.

Ямаздаки опирался на руки и медленно, глубоко дышал, опустив голову. Парик слетел с него, кимоно разъехалось по шву; из глубокой ссадины на виске текла кровь, смешиваясь с белилами. Чуть не убился, идиот. Два идиота.

— Мне очень жаль. — Итимура наконец-то опомнился и плюхнулся в пыль, отвесив земной поклон. — Хидзиката-сан, Сусуму, простите, пожалуйста!

— Уйди, — процедил Хидзиката. — Исчезни, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

Его трясло от гнева — и за сорванный план, и за то, что отряд мог потерять уже второго лазутчика, причём самым глупым из возможных способов. Тэцу отодвинулся, придерживая драные штаны, но не ушёл, с тревогой глядя на Сусуму. Окиты уже не было видно; Хидзиката понадеялся, что тот спустится с крыши аккуратнее своего приятеля.

Ямадзаки, морщась, потянулся к ссадине. Хидзиката перехватил его руку.

— Не трогай, — бросил он. — Пойдём в штаб, я тебя перевяжу.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста.

Хидзиката резко обернулся: над ними, словно статуя Камакурского Будды, возвышалась Бута-химэ, протягивая чистый белый платочек.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, — проворчал он, впервые чувствуя к ней что-то вроде благодарности. Но платок всё же взял и прижал к голове Ямадзаки.

— Не бойтесь, — ласково продолжала Бута-химэ, — я никому не скажу. Мы, женщины из Симабара, умеем хранить чужие тайны — нам их доверяют в слишком больших количествах.

— Буду признателен, — выдавил Хидзиката. Ему было неуютно от осознания, что эту признательность с него могут стребовать в более... материальной форме. Но ещё большую оторопь вызывала мысль о том, что рассказ об их маленьком представлении может разлететься по всему отряду. За Окиту и Ямадзаки он был спокоен, Тэцу можно было хорошенько припугнуть — но острый язычок Бута-химэ могла удержать на привязи лишь её добрая воля.

Куртизанка улыбнулась и взглянула на Ямадзаки с материнской нежностью.

— Ах, Хидзиката-хан, я вас вполне понимаю. — Её глаза слегка затуманились. — Он красивый мальчик... и храбрый к тому же... и он каждый день рядом с вами... Неудивительно, что вы увлеклись им. Даже в Сацума не видят ничего дурного в том, чтобы сблизить изголовья с оруженосцем или младшим товарищем. Но я вижу, что в глубине души вы всё равно мечтаете о женщинах... Да-да, не смотрите на меня так сердито! Вы, может быть, считаете женщин слабыми и неверными, но вас всё же тянет к ним. Иначе вы не просили бы своего любовника надевать женскую одежду.

Хидзиката молча стиснул зубы, пытаясь не скрипеть ими. Ямадзаки и вовсе как будто перестал дышать.

— Хидзиката-хан, если вы до сих пор не вкусили всей прелести женской любви, значит, у вас были неумелые любовницы. — Бута-химэ взволнованно прижала руки к необъятной груди. — Но это можно легко исправить! Доверьтесь мне всего лишь один раз — и вы поймёте, чего вы себя лишаете в этой жизни! Если бы вы только знали...

— Простите, госпожа! — прорычал Хидзиката, рывком поднимая Ямадзаки и ставя его на ноги. Может быть, слишком резко — синоби ещё пошатывался — но дальнейшее промедление было смерти подобно. Хидзиката чувствовал, что ещё немного этих излияний — и он зарежет либо Бута-химэ, либо себя. Или то и другое вместе. — Простите, госпожа, но я должен отвести его на перевязку. Поговорим об этом позже, всего хорошего!

И вылетел из дворика со всей доступной скоростью, волоча на буксире спотыкающегося Ямадзаки; следом, придерживая изодранные штаны, захромал Тэцу. Окита ждал их за углом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

В комнату Хидзикаты они прокрались через боковой вход, точно воры. Хидзиката сгрузил Ямадзаки на пол и пошёл за водой. Окита утащил Тэцу куда-то с глаз долой и, судя по шепоткам и сдавленному хохоту из-за бумажных перегородок, вёл с ним подробную разъяснительную беседу. По мнению Хидзикаты, пацан заслужил не беседу, а хорошую порку, но до этого у него вечно руки не доходили. И теперь тоже некогда было заниматься воспитанием молодёжи — здоровье лазутчика значило для отряда больше, чем несносное поведение какого-то слуги.

Ямадзаки без жалоб вытерпел и промывание раны, и перевязку, и попутную отповедь. Не стесняясь в выражениях, Хидзиката объяснил ему, как это глупо и безответственно — биться головой о каменные плиты, чтобы уберечь от той же участи другую голову, в которой мозгов от рождения не имелось и с возрастом не прибавилось. Покорное молчание лазутчика только бесило его — хотя он сам прекрасно понимал, что несправедлив и к Ямадзаки, и к Итимуре, если уж на то пошло. И что если всех наказывать за верность друзьям и способность не раздумывая бросаться на помощь, то Синсэнгуми надо разгонять к демонской матери, потому что здесь таких — каждый первый...

Выговорившись, но ни на йоту не улучшив себе настроения, он прогнал Ямадзаки отлёживаться и вышел во двор. Завидев его издалека, бойцы разбегались, как мыши из-под метлы. Все знали, что в такие минуты замкому лучше не попадаться под горячую руку.

Надо убирать её отсюда, думал Хидзиката, меряя шагами двор от штаба до главного зала. Я уже срываюсь на своих. Ещё неделя, и я точно кого-нибудь прирежу — дай-то боги, чтобы кого-то не слишком нужного. Я не могу позволить, чтобы какая-то баба доводила меня до красных кругов перед глазами, когда уже всё равно, кого убивать; я должен покончить с этим сейчас...

— Доброго дня, Хидзиката-сан.

Он поднял голову. Кротко улыбаясь, перед ним стоял монах, один из помощников настоятеля, чьё имя выскочило у замкома из головы. Но что он точно помнил — так это то, что монахи до сих пор не проявляли особого радушия и в целом старались поменьше общаться со своими беспокойными соседями.

— У вас удручённый вид, — продолжал монах с совершенно не свойственным ему участием. — Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Можете, — не раздумывая, ответил Хидзиката. — Отпустите мне грех убийства.

У монаха вытянулось лицо.

— Вы кого-то убили? То есть... я имею в виду, ещё кого-то? — поправился он, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает.

— Нет, только собираюсь, — признался замком.

— А... и кого же?

— Женщину и ребёнка. Хотя какой он уже, к демонам, ребёнок? Лоботряс здоровый... — Хидзиката поморщился. — Ну так что, отпустите мне грех?

Монах засмеялся мелким угодливым смехом.

— Я не знал, что вы такой шутник, Хидзиката-сан. Закон Будды не велит нам убивать живое, однако... — он понизил голос, — если эта женщина доставляет вам неудобства, мы можем решить этот вопрос.

— То есть, убьёте её сами? — уточнил Хидзиката. Монах замахал руками.

— Что вы, что вы! Конечно, нет! Мы просто... сделаем так, что она уйдёт. Сама. Вас это устроит?

В голове Хидзикаты мелькнуло видение разгневанного лица князя Мацудайры — но тут же исчезло, сменившись куда более устрашающим видением Бута-химэ в полупрозрачном дзюбане. Определённо, княжеский гнев был предпочтительнее.

— В наши обязанности входит охранять её, — медленно проговорил он. — Однако... оплошности случаются у всех. Как скоро вы сможете... удалить её?

Монах сладко улыбнулся.

— Мы можем устроить это хоть сегодня. Если договоримся о цене, разумеется.

— О цене?

— Ну... или можете назвать это небольшой ответной услугой...

 

***

Свою ошибку Кэнсин осознал, едва столкнувшись с первым стражником. Надо было вовсе не брать с собой меч, а ограничиться какой-нибудь палкой. Или посохом — что может быть естественнее для бродячего монаха?

Но привычка к мечу сделала своё дело, и мысль о посохе, как водится, пришла не вовремя. Уже стоя перед человеком в форменном голубом хаори, уже слыша его оклик и понимая, что за окликом вот-вот последует крик тревоги, поздно было жалеть об упущенных возможностях. Взвившись в прыжке, Кэнсин выхватил меч, перекинул его в руке тыльной стороной вперёд и вполсилы — чтобы не проломить череп — стукнул караульного по темечку.

Убрав оружие, он оттащил беспамятного в сторону и огляделся. Храмовый двор, скудно освещённый фонарями у ворот и вдоль фасада главного зала, казался огромным и пустым. Можно было потратить не один час, обходя строения, населённые монахами и Волками, — но благодаря подсказке Кэнсин точно знал куда идти: в ночной тишине нежный перезвон колокольчика был слышен издалека.

Возле жилища заложницы он налетел на ещё одну помеху. На этот раз человек был без формы — может, просто встал среди ночи и вышел проветриться. Удар обухом меча вернул его в царство снов до утра, а Кэнсин, подкравшись к заветному окну, постучал в ставень.

— Госпожа, — шёпотом позвал он.

Изнутри послышался зевок, потом ставень отворился, и на юношу сверху взглянуло круглое, словно полная луна, женское лицо.

— Давненько у меня под окнами не гуляли ухажёры, — женщина тихонько засмеялась. — Что ж, заходи, мальчик, раз ты такой смелый.

Кэнсин замотал головой.

— Нет, госпожа, я за вами. Одевайтесь скорее, у нас мало времени.

— Что за спешка? — недовольно спросила дама. — Я никуда не пойду среди ночи, пока не услышу объяснений. Кто ты и куда собираешься вести меня?

— Неважно, как меня зовут. Я здесь по поручению человека, который вас любит, — торопливо объяснил Кэнсин. — Он ждёт вас в надёжном месте, куда я вас и провожу. Пожалуйста, скорее!

— Ах, это он! — Дама молитвенно сложила ладони; голос её задрожал от радости. — Да-да, конечно! Я мигом!

"Мигом" заняло у неё намного больше времени, чем надеялся Кэнсин. Не решаясь больше стучать, он сидел под окном, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и оглядываясь в ожидании нового патруля. К тому моменту, как дверь кельи приоткрылась, он уже места себе не находил от тревоги; взглянув же на выходящую из кельи женщину, он и вовсе лишился дара речи.

— Госпожа, — выдавил он, насилу справившись с потрясением. — Зачем вы это надели?

Дама удивлённо взглянула на свой наряд — несколько платьев, надетых друг на друга и огромное верхнее кимоно с подбитым ватой шлейфом. Дама и так внушала уважение своим видом — раза в три крупнее и тяжелее самого Кэнсина — но в это платье можно было завернуть двух таких, как она.

— Не могу же я идти к любимому, не одевшись как подобает, — с лёгким неудовольствием промолвила она. — Мы, кажется, спешим? Может, не будем тратить время на обсуждение моего туалета?

Кэнсин прикусил язык.

— Следуйте за мной, госпожа, — уныло сказал он и крадучись направился обратно к калитке.

Через минуту ему пришлось вернуться назад. Дама неторопливо шаркала на высоченных гэта, подметая двор шлейфом, и ни в какую не желала прибавить шаг. Обливаясь потом при мысли о том, что сейчас кто-то может выглянуть из окна — а они вдвоём были как на ладони посреди широкого двора — Кэнсин шёпотом умолял её идти быстрее или разуться и пройтись босиком, но дама величественно поджала губы и продолжала выступать походкой престарелого павлина.

Кэнсин готов был поклясться, что путь через двор занял у них не меньше часа. Когда они без помех добрались до калитки, он готов был возблагодарить всех богов всех киотских святилищ за такую невероятную удачу, — но тут дама неожиданно остановилась.

— Это же выход, — с подозрением сказала она.

— Ну, да, — растерялся Кэнсин.

— Но куда же вы меня ведёте? Я думала, вы проводите меня к Хидзикате-сану, а вы тащите меня наружу!

— Простите? — Кэнсин не поверил своим ушам. — К кому?

— К Хидзикате-сану, — дама надула губки. — Разве не он вас послал?

— При чём тут Хидзиката-сан? — шёпотом возопил Кэнсин. — Вас ждёт Сайго-сан, ваш покровитель!

— Тогда я не пойду. — Дама гордо повела плечом и не без труда развернулась вокруг собственного шлейфа. — Пусть подождёт ещё немножко. Скажите ему, что у меня тут роман, который случается раз в жизни. Не могу же я отказаться от такого шанса!

— Госпожа, постойте! — Кэнсин преградил ей дорогу. — Простите, но у меня приказ доставить вас к Сайго. Я не могу позволить вам уйти.

Дама склонила голову набок, разглядывая его сверху.

— А если я закричу и подниму тревогу?

— Тогда мне придётся убить всех, кто будет нас преследовать. — Кэнсин почти не кривил душой: уговор про непролитие крови действовал только на храмовой земле, а за калиткой он мог убивать, сколько угодно.

— Кто же вы такой? — Дама не казалась испуганной, в её голосе был только лёгкий интерес.

— Хитокири Баттосай, — на конспирацию пришлось махнуть рукой, да и толку от неё уже не было. — Прошу вас, госпожа, не усложняйте мне работу. Мы оба в большой опасности.

Она задумалась — и, наконец, величественно кивнула.

— Ладно, мальчик. Но Сайго-сан ещё неделю будет просить у меня прощения за то, что нарушил мой отдых.

Кэнсин с облегчением выдохнул и распахнул калитку.

— Сюда, пожалуйста.

 

***

— Что они там возятся? — прошипел Хидзиката, вглядываясь в сумрак. Два силуэта — большой и маленький — топтались у калитки, но почему-то не торопились убраться с храмовой земли. От нетерпения Хидзиката чуть не стукнул кулаком по полу.

— Может, спугнуть их?

Невидимый в темноте Ямадзаки покачал головой — Хидзиката угадал его движение лишь потому, что они сидели рядом, соприкасаясь плечами.

— Баттосай слишком опасен. Пока всё идёт гладко, он обходится без убийств. Но если он сочтёт, что миссия провалена и ему остаётся только подороже продать свою жизнь...

— Устроит здесь кровавую баню, — мрачно кивнул Хидзиката. — Понял, можешь не продолжать.

— С вашего позволения, я бы положился на монахов, — помолчав, продолжил Ямадзаки. — Они заинтересованы в сделке больше, чем мы — значит, постараются выполнить всё в точности. Вмешиваясь, мы рискуем сорвать им игру.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Хидзиката. — Будет им сделка, пусть только уберут её отсюда... Прячься!

Они откатились вбок от приоткрытых сёдзи за миг до того, как Баттосай оглянулся в их сторону, и замерли в темноте, сдерживая дыхание. О чутье Баттосая в отряде ходили легенды — говорили, что он засекает любую засаду издалека, потому и непобедим. Не то чтобы Хидзиката верил в эти легенды, но всё же...

Он неожиданно осознал, что слышит только дыхание Ямадзаки — странно прерывистое, слишком неровное для человека такой выучки и воспитания. Должно быть, синоби неудачно повернулся и задел рану на голове; Хидзиката хотел спросить его, но Ямадзаки уже скользнул по полу, змеёй подползая к сёдзи, и снова прильнул к щели между створками.

Хидзиката, стараясь не шуметь, пристроился рядом, глядя в щёлку поверх головы Ямадзаки.

— Плохо, — шёпотом сказал синоби. — Ничего не выйдет.

Приглядевшись, замком чуть не взвыл. Хитроумный план грозил разбиться об одно-единственное препятствие: Бута-химэ не пролезала в калитку. Ни прямо, ни боком... в данный момент Баттосай, кажется, пытался пропихнуть её головой вперёд, но это тоже была заведомо провальная попытка, хотя он даже уговорил её снять верхнюю накидку.

— Надо что-то делать, — нервно сказал Ямадзаки. — Она сейчас застрянет — и тогда мы от неё точно не избавимся.

— А может, он додумается протаскивать её по частям? — в сердцах прошипел Хидзиката. — Да не вздрагивай, Ямадзаки-кун, я шучу.

Синоби чуть-чуть расслабился. А Хидзиката вдруг понял, что дышит ему прямо в макушку, почти касаясь губами и подбородком его волос — коротких, растрёпанных и... пушистых? И что его собственные волосы, свесившись через грудь, лежат тяжёлым жгутом на плече Сусуму, а тот не пытается убрать их, хотя чужой хвост наверняка щекочет ему шею и лицо...

Щёки отчего-то обожгло горячей волной. Будь неладна идея Содзи, и её провальное воплощение, и непристойные речи Бута-химэ — теперь он, похоже, обречён всякий раз краснеть от неловкости, как мальчишка, вспоминая тот дурацкий поцелуй... напряжённое, как струна, тело под тонким шёлком, и тёплые, отзывчивые губы...

Он резко отодвинулся от Ямадзаки — и задохнулся от боли: его волосы вытянулись, зацепившись за что-то в одежде лазутчика.

— Сусуму, — прошипел он, — отпусти меня!

— Простите, — синоби торопливо завозился в темноте, ощупывая его волосы и свою куртку; потом принялся что-то выкладывать из карманов. Вещи тяжело звякали, ложась на пол — ножи, цепочки, отмычки, иглы... он что, весь свой арсенал перебирает?

— Плевать, — шепнул он. — Обрежь эту прядь, и дело с концом. А то до утра провозимся.

— Нет! — неожиданно запротестовал Сусуму. — Не надо резать, я сейчас. — И, действительно, запутанная прядь поддалась его пальцам. Хидзиката нетерпеливо дёрнул головой, обрывая последние несколько волосков, и вернулся на наблюдательный пост.

— Сусуму! — громко прошептал он секундой позже. — Беда!

Синоби метнулся к нему.

По двору, приближаясь к калитке, у которой маялся Баттосай с заложницей, двигалась тень. Две тени. Одна — тонкая и стройная, другая — мелкая и круглая, на четырёх ножках.

Хидзиката с размаху влепился лицом в ладонь.

— Мы что, забыли его предупредить? — простонал он.

— Боюсь, что так, — сдавленно ответил синоби. — Простите, я должен был это предвидеть...

Пронзительный свист со двора положил конец их надеждам. В ответ на тревожный сигнал со всех сторон донёсся топот. Хидзиката выругался и вскочил на ноги.

— Идём, — приказал он. — А то он там навоюет без нас...

— Это ведь Окита Содзи, — с лёгким укором сказал Ямадзаки, выходя за ним на энгаву. — Вам не стоит так беспокоиться...

— А это, — Хидзиката ткнул пальцем в сторону противника, — Химура Баттосай. И лучше я буду беспокоиться до, чем сожалеть после. Идём, Сусуму.

Впоследствии он так и не смог вспомнить, в какой момент стал называть лазутчика по имени.

 

***

Только когда на свист из темноты побежали люди в голубых хаори, Кэнсин в полной мере осознал, в какую ловушку его загнали монахи со своей клятвой непролития крови.

Ему не повезло — быстро увести заложницу не получилось. Дважды не повезло — вышедший во двор человек оказался не кем-нибудь, а Окитой Содзи, одним из двух сильнейших капитанов Синсэнгуми. А справиться с Окитой не было лёгким делом даже сейчас, когда вместо оружия у него оказался ручной поросёнок. Молодой капитан играючи уклонился от удара, отбежал — и свистнул, поднимая на ноги весь отряд.

И, конечно, пора было уже забыть о своём опрометчивом обещании и драться насмерть, выгрызая себе путь к отступлению и жизни. Так поступил бы любой хитокири; так поступил бы Сисио, его преемник, — но почему-то именно эта мысль не давала Кэнсину плюнуть на клятву и начать убивать. И точно так же он не мог — хотя ещё успевал — бросить женщину и улизнуть в калитку, пока его не окружили.

Он сам не понимал, почему делает это — против всех доводов разума, против здравого смысла. Но чувствовал, что если начнёт убивать, провётся и уйдёт, залив храмовый двор кровью, то потеряет что-то внутри себя. Что-то важное... и, возможно, единственное, ради чего ещё стоило жить и сражаться.

Люди в голубых хаори бросались на него и падали под ударами меча — но на белые камни двора пока не попало ни капли крови, как он и обещал. Он метался между противниками, успевая и наносить удары, и уклоняться. Досаждала только необходимость держать меч обратной стороной вперёд — и хват непривычный, и баланс не тот, и вообще... не напереворачиваешься, с таким-то количеством врагов.

К его удивлению, заложница вела себя просто замечательно. Не визжала, не падала в обморок, не пыталась хвататься за него или лезть в драку. Наоборот, сбросила неудобные гэта и держалась за спиной, как привязанная, попутно обеспечивая и неплохое прикрытие — Волки её не трогали, а добраться до Баттосая в обход женщины было затруднительно.

Вдвоём они уже протолкались к колодцу, откуда можно было надеяться добраться и до главных ворот. И тут нападающие как-то резко отступили в стороны, и на освободившееся место шагнул Окита — уже не в легкомысленной юкате, а в форме и при оружии.

Кэнсин остановился, насилу переводя дыхание, — схватка далась ему нелегко, на плечах и руках остались несколько порезов, не очень глубоких, но болезненных. Окита спокойно ждал, пока он отдышится.

— Почему вы так держите меч, Химура-сан? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался он. — Если будете так драться со мной, я убью вас быстрее, чем собирался.

Кэнсин затравленно озирался. Против Окиты у него действительно не было шансов выстоять; а за спиной Окиты, выразительно держа руку на мечах, стоял Хидзиката Тосидзо собственной персоной. Слава богам, что Сайто не было видно — но рядом с Хидзикатой околачивался ещё один паренёк с опасными глазами и мягкой, кошачьей повадкой.

Замком Синсэнгуми сочувственно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Сдавайся, — негромко сказал он.

Кэнсин огляделся по сторонам — и внезапно его осенило. Метнувшись назад, он схватил любовницу Сайго за руку, быстро шепнул ей "извините" и прижал меч к её боку.

— Вы ведь тоже отвечаете за жизнь этой женщины? — хрипло спросил он. — Пропустите меня, или у клана Айдзу больше не будет заложников.

Это был жест отчаяния, не более того. В такой дешёвый блеф поверил бы только дурак, а Хидзиката дураком отнюдь не был. Но сейчас он почему-то медлил, и Окита тоже не двигался с места.

— Хидзиката-хан, — томно выдохнула дама. — Вы ведь не позволите мне пострадать, верно?

Хидзиката обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Окитой — и кивнул.

— Не трогать их, — негромко, но внушительно проговорил он. — Открыть ворота.

Не смея поверить в успех, Кэнсин попятился, ведя женщину за собой. Та спокойно шла рядом, вот только улыбалась слишком безмятежно для заложницы, которой угрожают мечом. Позади загрохотали засовы на главных воротах; Кэнсин и дама отступили от колодца, и теперь между ними и свободой оставался лишь небольшой участок двора...

Что-то свистнуло в воздухе. И легонько, комариным укусом, кольнуло юношу в шею.

Все звёзды неба вспыхнули у Кэнсина перед глазами. Земля предательски качнулась; теряя равновесие, он услышал звон своего меча, упавшего на камни двора, — и больше уже ничего не слышал и не видел.

Монах, стоявший в тени у ворот, спрятал духовую трубку за пазуху и молитвенно сложил ладони.

 

***

 

Хидзиката не понял бы, отчего Баттосай вдруг споткнулся, выронил оружие и рухнул под ноги Бута-химэ, — если бы не заметил под аркой ворот подозрительно знакомую фигуру в рясе.

Он чертыхнулся про себя: ну вот что им стоило подождать ещё две минуты, пока парень не выведет её за ограду? Подобрать Баттосая они могли бы и за воротами — а её теперь ещё поди вытолкай...

На сей раз он жестоко ошибался.

Бута-химэ посмотрела на бесчувственного юношу. Потом на приближающихся Волков. Потом на Хидзикату — нежно, долго и прощально. Глубоко вздохнула, расправила плечи...

И крякнув, как борец сумо, одним молодецким ударом своротила навес над колодцем, опрокинув его на бойцов Синсэнгуми.

Все бросились врассыпную, спасаясь от града разлетающихся досок. Только Хидзиката, совершенно остолбеневший, не мог сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось, что он видит дурной сон, и даже летящее прямо на него увесистое ведро не вывело его из оцепенения — пока кто-то не отпихнул его в сторону, уберегая от столкновения.

Хидзиката с трудом удержался на ногах. Тяжело помотал головой, приходя в себя; вокруг стонали помятые навесом бойцы, а те, кому повезло увернуться, ругались и отряхивались от щепок. Окита метался вокруг остатков колодца, разыскивая потерявшегося в толчее поросёнка, а за распахнутыми воротами уже таяла в темноте могучая фигура Бута-химэ. Спокойно и величественно, таща подмышкой бесчувственного Баттосая, она шла домой, словно хозяйка с только что купленным на рынке петухом. Грустно волочащийся по пыли рыжий хвост дополнял картину.

Но Хидзиката не мог сейчас думать о беглецах. Прямо перед ним лежал сражённый ведром Сусуму — как истинный синоби, он пал, прикрыв замкома своей головой.

Командиру не пристало проявлять слабость при подчинённых. Ни падать на колени, ни обнимать поверженного друга, ни называть его по имени — ничего этого Хидзиката, конечно же, не стал делать. Молча, со сноровкой опытного врача, он перевернул Ямадзаки на бок, тронул шею, отыскивая пульс, сосчитал удары. Потом начал осторожно ощупывать его голову — уже во второй раз за этот богатый злоключениями день.

Когда его пальцы наткнулись на мокрые пряди волос на затылке, Ямадзаки пошевелился и застонал. Хидзиката выдохнул про себя: кость под волосами была цела.

— Ямадзаки-кун, — тихо позвал он. — Что я тебе говорил насчёт твоей головы сегодня утром?

Губы Сусуму сложились в полуосознанную улыбку.

— Что ей... нельзя... рисковать... Ради других... безмозглых голов...

И ведь запомнил, надо же.

— Мне кажется, — Хидзиката наклонился к его уху, — нам стоит пересмотреть условия допустимого риска. Когда ты поправишься.

И позволил себе маленькую, совсем незаметную слабость — провёл пальцами по пушистой макушке.

Остальные бойцы уже столпились вокруг, кто-то догадался принести огня — стало светлее. Не вставая, Хидзиката со своего места оглядел пострадавших.

— Ты, ты, и вы трое — ступайте в дом. Мы остались без врача, так что попозже займусь вами сам. — При этих словах раненые как-то подтянулись и поздоровели на глазах, но Хидзиката уже не смотрел на них. — Содзи, возьми ещё троих и готовьте носилки, понесёте Сусуму.

— Прошу прощения, — рядом деликатно откашлялись. Хидзиката поднял голову и устремил на подошедшего монаха мрачный взгляд.

— Что вам ещё нужно?

Монах переминался с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.

— Надеюсь, с молодым человеком всё будет в порядке, — вежливо проговорил он. — И... как насчёт нашего договора?

— Какого ещё договора? — хмуро проговорил Хидзиката.

— Ну, как же! — Монах всплеснул руками. — Мы ведь условились... Мы обеспечиваем удаление этой особы из вашего отряда, а вы... гм... переезжаете куда-нибудь в другое место. Вы нам обещали!

Хидзиката неторопливо скинул хаори, свернул его и опустил голову Ямадзаки на импровизированную подушку.

— Вы тоже кое-что обещали. Мне лично. — Говоря это, он медленно поднимался на ноги, нависая над монахом всем своим ростом. — Вы обещали, что уберёте эту женщину куда подальше, не навредив моим людям. И вы обещали мне Баттосая — тёпленького, на блюдечке.

Монах попятился, бледнея на глазах.

— Но ведь... женщина... — проблеял он.

— К демонам её! Посмотрите на моих парней! Пятеро раненых, один чудом не погиб! — Хидзиката едва не плевался от ярости. — А Баттосай? Сбежал, и след его простыл! Да ещё и колодец сломан!

Монах вжал голову в плечи. Хидзиката выдохнул и закончил уже почти обычным голосом:

— Так что кукиш вам, уважаемый, с острым васаби. А не переселение.

 

***

— М-м... — Сайго повёл ноздрями над чашкой, вдохнул ароматный пар и зажмурился. — Как я скучал по твоему чаю — ты просто не представляешь!

Бута-химэ улыбнулась благосклонно, как взирающая с небес бодхисаттва, и зубами стащила с палочки сладкий данго. Рядом с Сайго она позволяла себе забыть о манерах и выучке тайю и даже о фигуре, без зазрения совести лакомясь сладостями.

— Итак? — Сайго с наслаждением хлюпнул чаем и тоже потянулся за угощением. — Задание выполнено?

— Не до конца, дорогой. Передай привет своему приятелю Кацуре за его скоропалительную инициативу с возвращением меня в твои объятия. Можешь также передать, чтобы в следующий раз хотя бы позаботился согласовывать свои действия с нами, а не влезал без спросу на чужую доску.

— Ну, ну, — примирительно сказал Сайго. — Он хотел оказать мне услугу. И, честно говоря, твоё положение действительно связывало мне руки... отчасти.

— Я бы ушла через неделю, доведя работу до конца. И Волки ещё месяц разгребали бы внутренние дрязги, оставив нас в покое. А так... — Бута-химэ с раздражением бросила обгрызенную палочку.

— Я не верю, что ты не извлекла из этого какой-нибудь пользы. — Сайго любовно потрепал её по пухлому плечику. — Ты же мой лучший агент, как-никак.

— Ну, если кратко... С Кондо и Хидзикатой работать бесперспективно, они упёртые идейные бараны. А вот Ито Каситаро — весьма интересный субъект. Может быть полезен, если правильно забросить удочку.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты уже оставила пару крючков у него в губе, про запас, — улыбнулся Сайго. — Отлично, дорогая. Дальше?

— Кацуру нужно обрабатывать. Он действительно заинтересован в переговорах — лучшего агента не пожалел, чтобы угодить тебе. Да, кстати, теперь он ещё и будет чувствовать себя обязанным нам за жизнь мальчишки — так что дави на него посильнее, не стесняйся. Из Тёсю можно выжать больше, чем пытается нам сторговать Сакамото.

— Ох уж этот Кацура... Скользкий, как угорь. Но, думаю, ты его хорошо прижала. Молодец.

Сайго отставил чашку и растянулся на циновке, глядя на Бута-химэ снизу вверх. Под его беззастенчиво любующимся взглядом её щёки чуть-чуть порозовели.

— Я скучал, — нежно сказал человек, держащий в руках всю военную мощь одного из сильнейших кланов страны. — А ты?

— Конечно, дорогой. Не смотри на меня так, я краснею, как глупая майко.

— Тебе к лицу этот румянец... Я немного боялся отпускать тебя на это задание.

— Мне ничего не грозило. И я могу за себя постоять, ты же знаешь.

— Да, но я боялся потерять тебя... Знаешь, у Хидзикаты... определённая репутация...

— Да... — Бута-химэ улыбнулась.

Против воли, улыбка получилась немного более мечтательной, чем она хотела — но даже прекрасно обученные агенты не всегда властны над своим лицом.

— Он и впрямь хорош. Красив, силён, отважен... И у него прекрасные волосы. Но, знаешь... — Бута-химэ наклонилась к Сайго и пальцем стёрла ревнивую морщинку у него в уголке рта. — Чтобы сделать из него мужчину в моём вкусе, его пришлось бы откормить раза в два.


End file.
